


The Sparkle In Your Eyes

by ThePreciousPurrsian



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Action, Backstory, Canon Disabled Character, Canonical Character Death, Car Accidents, Caring, Drama, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Half-Elves, Half-Human, Humans, Humor, Kindness, Loneliness, Magic, Modern AU, Mystery, Orcs, References to Depression, Romance, Smut, magic wands, shower thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePreciousPurrsian/pseuds/ThePreciousPurrsian
Summary: After his very long mission, Kandomere gets injured in a car accident. After several weeks doctors tell him that he will no longer be able to walk again and that, he has to use a wheelchair for the rest of his life. First, he can not convince himself, however after a few struggles he finally gives in and gets over the fact that he’s disabled now. Therefore, he decides to live on his own. Alone in the elf-town and so far away from all the things that happen outside of his windows and doors. He isolates himself.15 years passThere’s this girl called "Adelaide Clinton". She comes from a middle class family. Living with her parents and her brother and a grandmother, she loves helping others and usually she’s out going. Even though , her dad can afford all her and their family’s needs, she still wants a job and thinks that regardless to the wealth and social condition, everyone must work.Whether by a spontaneous action or a wonderful twist of fate, she finds a vacant job which is to take care of a disabled man on his wheelchair and for her, it turns out to be Kandomere.They meet up and after that, things start to change a bit. But later on, so many things start to change in the Bright-verse. SO MANY.





	1. I'm not what I seem to be

Chapter 1

 

 

Montehugh: Run run! Run ruuun!  
Each of the SWAT team agents took a proper action. Three of them stood behind the wall, two of them ran to the upper floor and the rest, including Kandomere and Montehugh turned their back and protected their head with both hands.  
A big explosion that could be heard from afar occurred.  
Trying to stand on his hands and knees, Kandomere quickly turned his head. Icy blue eyes looked anywhere of everywhere but there was nothing. No doubt the Bright they thought they’d caught, has exploded himself.  
“Told you, boss! We shouldn’t have come this close..” Montehugh coughed for the third time.  
“There was no other choice.” Kandomere let out a heavy breath. After scanning the area for the last time, he and his ginger coworker finally came out of the building but the SWAT team stayed for the possible further research. This case was supposed to be closed by now.  
“Further research for any possible Bright location. Understood?!” Kandomere ordered to one of his men. Slipping into the car, he waited for Montehugh to start the engine and drive to the headquarters.  
“The last of the Brights…and the wand was with him.” Kandomere looked outside of the window.  
“Well boss…” Montehugh coughed again, trying to get the dust out of his throat.  
“I don’t think they would destroy the wand. It would be the end of their plans. So, the wand must be there.. just hidden somewhere and probably out of reach.”  
Kandomere looked straight at his partner. In response, Montehugh held the steering wheel tighter for dear life. “Or perhaps it was a fake wand. I saw the wand shattered into a million pieces.”  
Ginger’s eyes went wide. “We’ve been deceived!”  
Kandomere rolled his eyes.  
After parking the car, Kandomere was the first to step out of it. Walking around with his now-ruined suit, torn tie and black shoes covered in dust, Kandomere felt affronted that some agents were staring at them with a surprised look on their face. However, his partner was no better than him at the moment.  
“A big disgrace..” Kandomere muttered, after pressing the elevator’s key.  
Montehugh gave him a side glance.  
“Told you not to get so close, boss!” Working together with Kandomere, Montehugh totally understood an elf’s inherent need for always being a polished youth. Especially Kandomere, who use to spend a lot of money on his looks.  
“It’s a shame.” Kandomere narrowed his eyes and walked inside. Montehugh followed him behind.  
“You can’t always look stunning and gorgeous.” Montehugh pressed the key to the seventh floor and turned just in time only to find Kandomere dusting off his blue tailored suit and cleaning his face with a pocket handkerchief at the mirror. The sight made him smile.  
“At least I could look presentable.” Kandomere answered when he was finished. The door opened and together, they went to the chief's office to start explaining new things.

* * *

 

“Adelaide Clinton!”  
“Yes mom! Comin’..”  
The 10 year old Adelaide gathered all her favorite toys, put them into her backpack and right when she was about to leave her room, she found her all time favorite toy. It was a toy gun.  
Happily, she picked it up and placed a kiss on it.  
“There you are!” she said.  
“Adelaide!”  
“Oh no!” Adelaide hurried to the stairs. Holding the toy gun with her two hands, she imagined herself as one of the greatest policemen in LA.  
“I am Adelaide Clinton of LA and I am here to shoot you, bad guys!”  
“Oh, give that to me.” Adelaide’s mom was never a fan of action movies.. Yet alone be interested in such dangerous jobs.  
“No mom! I love my gun! I wanna stop the bad guys!” Adelaide protested, trying so hard to hide her toy somewhere behind.  
“I said, give that to me!” Her mom was slowly loosing patience.  
“Let her have the toy.” Adelaide’s grandma came in time to save her.  
“Mom please! I don’t want her to grow so fond of these stuff. These are not safe.. you know that. I don’t want her to get shot when she’s grown up.” Adelaide’s mother answered in a hush tune with an obvious worrying in her eyes.  
The grandmother stayed quiet.  
“Grandma please!” Adelaide pleaded her earnestly but her grandmother only smiled at her.  
“Adelaide” The mom called her again.  
Letting out a sigh, Adelaide finally gave up and handed the toy gun to her.  
“Thank you.” Her mother said. “Now, please get into the car.” She smiled when she left her with the grandma.  
“How I’m gonna stop the bad guys now?!” the child asked her grandmother.  
The old woman came closer and put both hands on her shoulder.  
“You don’t need a gun to stop the bad guys, Adelaide.” She kindly smiled which made the little girl return the same brilliant smile.  
“You need this ..” The grandma brought a new white pencil out of her pocket. “And this..” and a new white notebook from her bag.  
“I have to study my lessons! I know! Thank you grandma, thanks so much!” The grandma opened her arms and Adelaide jumped for a big hug.  
“Awwww… Yes, that’s the only cure, my child.” They both smiled and soon after, the Clinton family got into the car and moved to their new apartment. Adelaide decided to never ever touch a real gun.

* * *

 

After discussing everything to the chief, Kandomere and Montehugh were told to close the case and get ready to work on the new ones.  
It’s been a long quite peaceful day and Montehugh had left Kandomere a little early to take his wife out tonight. Kandomere refused to leave his office since he wanted to see what was exactly behind that fake wand that fooled them all. Even Kandomere himself had mistaken it for a real wand. His thoughts were pushed away when his secretary knocked the office door.  
“Sir, may I come in ?!”  
Gathering all the papers together and putting them aside to re-read them later, Kandomere allowed him in.  
“Agent Kandomere! The chief wants to meet you at his office.”  
“I’ll be right there in a moment.” Kandomere answered him in his casual serious tune.   
Not long after the secretary left his office, Kandomere noticed the clock on the wall. It was time to go. Picking up his jacket, he slipped it on again and headed to the chief’s office but he came across the chief at the doorway.  
“Chief, as you requested I was coming to meet you at your office.” Kandomere looked at his boss. Something about him didn’t sound alright.  
“Agent Kandomere. News and rumors have spread over the social media.” The chief let out a heavy breath.  
“You are quite right, chief. People think that we’ve got the last wand.”  
“And we have not.” The chief beckoned him to walk forward.  
“We’ll find it.” Kandomere could smell something in the air.  
“Nice. Because I wonder where it is Right Now.” Before Kandomere could say something, the chief stopped at the elevator, turned to him and gave him a sharp look which didn’t sit comfortable with the elf at all.  
“Agent Kandomere, before I hear from someone else, I’d like You to confess if you know anything about it or not. We’ve been working together for years. If you are keeping a big secret, please let me know.”  
For a second, the comment made Kandomere’s blood boil but he managed to keep calm.  
“I beg your pardon, what gives you the impression that I’m not trustworthy anymore?!”  
“I need an answer, elf agent.”  
“I have nothing to hide.”  
“I’m worried they have cast a spell on you to hide things from us. Because you’re an elf and they would do it easily.”  
“I assure you… No one has cast any spell on me.”  
“Fine… We’ll see. And I wasn’t being racist. Because if I was, I’d bring it up in front of Montehugh and the others.” Of course Kandomere knew it wasn’t so. The chief entered the elevator but Kandomere stayed at his place. Before the doors close, he made a quick decision and chose the stairs rather than the elevator.

* * *

 

 

Climbing up the stairs, Adelaide ran to her new room. She closed the door, jumped on her bed and opened the window. From here, she could see the Elven district better; because their new house was located near the Elven city. She stared into the sky like she was searching for something she had long lost. Everywhere she looked, was a sky-high big tower. Thanks to the lights on each building, everything was glowing in the dark. Reflecting white lights to the outside, the whole city was shining like a diamond. Suddenly looking at the corner of her window frame, she saw something was glowing in there too. She reached out and picked up the little thing. She thought it’s a piece of jewel and indeed it was. Not knowing it was a precious Amethyst, she put it into her jewel box and decided to go get something to drink. Since she has lost so many of her friends, she wasn’t still so happy with their new house and every time she complained about this to her mom, she only got one answer. “You’ll get used to it, Adelaide.” At least she hoped so. She was always full of hope.

 

* * *

 

 

Out of the building, the weather was getting stormy. The trees and the wires were shaking in the wind. Kandomere stepped out, trying so hard to remind himself that he wasn’t in the right mood to drive his own car. Anger was written all over his face. Each time he remembered that fishy conversation with his boss, he thought that maybe the boss is the one who’s been cast a spell on. After all those days and nights working for that human, this wasn’t what he expected. It was driving him insane and he would do anything to stop overthinking about it. He was going to stand next to the street and wait for a taxi to stop by but right when he reached the street line, a loud noise of scratching the wheels of a heavy vehicle on the asphalt, got his attention. When he turned his head, his eyes went wide and then, everything in the universe vanished away for him.


	2. Tell me what happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kandomere needs to know everything about his current situation.

.

.

Beep beep beep...   
"What do you mean, doctor?! "  
"I am sorry, Agent Montehugh. There's nothing we can do. "  
Another beep sound is on the air but for Kandomere it feels like a hammer coming down on his ears, drumming and making him feel like he's an actual deaf.   
Beside him, Montehugh sighs deeply and stands at Kandomere's bedside. He looks at the unconscious elf on the bed.  
"It's unbelievable." Montehugh said, running his hand through his own hair.   
The agent that used to work harder than anyone, the one that was always on a mission.. Was now just disabled.   
"Man, how are you gonna face that?! Damn, it's been two months.." The elf's coworker knew it pretty well. Kandomere would be suffering from hemiplegia for the rest of his life. But would he be okay with that?! Would he quit his career?! Montehugh wasn't really sure. That, would hurt Kandomere's pride without any doubt. And if you take a man's pride away from him, he'd be emotionless. Let alone that man be an elf himself. Everything would be worse. It means nothing but a double trouble. These thoughts haunt the Ginger every time he closes his eyes. Beside him, something moved smoothly. His eyes landed on Kandomere's hand just in time to notice it twitched twice.   
"Doctor! Someone call the doctor! " Montehugh shout out loud as he slammed the door open to call the doctor.

* * *

  
Adelaide ran after his younger brother.   
"You're going to give the unicorn back to me or I will tell mom everything! " she said, breathing heavily.   
"Ooh, what does Selena say?! " Royce said, showing his tongue to her.   
"Oh! Stop! "  
"If you want it, come and get it! Na na na nah, na na na nah!! "  
The two children never stopped playing and laughing together... Even if it ended up being yelled by some old moody neighbors. They didn't care at all.  
The last two months been good for all of them. Adelaide had thought she'd never make friends with anyone here or at her new school. But the time proved her the opposite. She has found several good friends and so, she had nothing to complain about now.   
The same has happened for her younger brother, Royce. Since their new apartment was now bigger and the streets were not so crowded around their house, often, he was allowed to ride his bicycle in the evenings.   
Their both parents are teachers. They teach art in a junior high school near their house. So, moving to this apartment was a really good choice. Even the grandma has found her old friend living just several blocks down their street.

* * *

  
"Hmm let me see. " The doctor held his flashlight on top of Kandomere's eyes, searching for the slightest sign of consciousness in him.   
Kandomere could hardly manage to breath. He couldn't move or talk at all.   
"I appreciate this level of progress with his recovery. I'm sure he'll get better whiting the next few hours. " The doctor put his pen behind his pointy ear and started explains things to the nurse standing with them there.   
"Is he going to...? " Montehugh asked, unable to finish his sentence.   
"I am sorry agent, but for the ten thousandth time, I say no. The probability of his full recovery is close to zero. So, please never ask this question again. " the doctor gave out a small sigh and started to walk towards the door but stopped when he reached the door.   
"You can ask any other doctor, they'll tell you the same. " He gave Montehugh a sad smile and in response, the agent just nodded and lowered his head.   
The next three hours with Kandomere was just him staring at the roof, not moving or saying anything and with Montehugh was just sitting on the chair beside his bed, ready to hear even the most quiet whisper of his friend.

Finally, gathering all his strength, Kandomere broke the silence.   
"Water... " he said too lowly but Montehugh heard it clearly.   
"I... I can't give you water. I am told not to... Listen Kando, Doctors banned me from giving you any food or drink!"  
Montehugh said, even though he wished he could give him a glass of water.   
Kandomere didn't answer but frowned a bit. He hated to repeat himself twice. Especially now that he couldn't.   
"Aaa, OK boss.. Wait.. " Montehugh's poor heart didn't let him just sit down. Standing to his feet, he looked around and after being sure that no nurse or doctor was around, he poured a glass of water and brought it to the elf's super dry lips.   
"Here, be careful. Just drink a little... " he said.   
Kandomere just sipped a little water and hardly he swallowed it down. Montehugh drew the glass away.   
"I can't.. " Kandomere said. " can't feel myself.. My feet.. "  
If Montehugh could get any paler now, he could. Finally, the worst scenario of these past two months was coming alive.   
"What happened?! " Kandomere asked. Looking up at Montehugh, he tried to look strong but his eyes was betraying his efforts.   
Staring at the floor tiles, Montehugh sighed. He was digging up his brain to find some proper words.   
Kandomere was getting impatient; however he could do nothing. He could hardly swallow his saliva.   
"Two months ago... When you were leaving the Headquarters, a car came over and hit you so hard. They found you on the street asphalt, unconscious and covered in blood... " Montehugh started it.. 

 


	3. The dream is coming true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide is grown up and Kandomere is getting used to his life. The important thing is that, both of them never quit doing what they love.

15 years later

.  
.  
Adelaide smiled for the camera. After taking photos with her family, it was time for friends.  
"Maya! Say cheese" she held her friend closer and took the fifth selfie.  
It was her graduation ceremony and totally, one of the sweetest days of the life for her. She graduated with her bachelors in art. It was a big time of her life because then, and only then her father would let her work and live on her own. Finally, she was going to have the independency she wished she had from the age 18. Throwing their graduation hats into the sky, they took the last memorable photo.  
Adelaide was so excited that she couldn't stop talking about her goals in the future. Even in the car.  
"So, yes! I'll paint and paint and paint. I'll dream my paintings and then I paint my dreams! " she smiled.  
Smiling at her daughter, Mr. Clinton held up his hand for a high five. "I'm so proud of my daughter! "  
"And what about your son, dad?! Always Adele, Adele Adele and Adele".. Royce muttered. He crossed his arms and turn his gaze to the outside. It wasn't him, it was his teenage years made him act not very nice.  
"Oh, again.. Mama's precious little baby bad-tempered boy! " Mrs. Clinton chuckled.  
"You all treat me like I'm a 3 year old baby! " he turned his head off of them.  
"Stop the war! We're here at home! " Adelaide tried to make peace among them and it worked. Always, hearing the word 'home' made them relax. Made them feel alright. Her dad parked the car and except Royce who slammed the door closed, everyone got off the car happily.  
Waiting for everyone to go home first, Adelaide found the right moment to talk to her dad.  
"Dad, may I have a word? " she asked trying to act like a polite lady.  
Her dad stopped near the car. "Yes, tell me what it is you want to talk about, Adele. " he smiled.  
"Okay, so... " she took a deep breath.  
"I wanna go to work! " bearing her teeth, she grinned like an idiot. The polite lady was gone.  
"Oh that... " father sighed.  
"Yes.. That. " she tucked her hair behind ear. "You gave me your word. "  
"I know Adelaide. I know. "  
"So...?? "  
Mr. Clinton looked deep in her eyes. His answer was clear. "You're still too young for that. "  
"Oh! " she rolled her eyes. "The same thing you told me 7 years ago.. When I was 18!" She crossed her arms tightly.  
"Think about it Adelaide, what would you do if you were me?!" He asked, looking wise as always.  
"I would look around and see how girls at my daughter's age work around till late at night. I would let her live on her own! "  
"Would you let your daughter work in a world full of peril?! Full of danger?! Every day, on news we hear about bloody quarrels between races which take place in the most unexpected places! The orcs. The humans. The elves. The lizardmen. It's not safe. It's not your fault. It's not my fault either. It's just the wrong time for a young girl to go to work. " he came one step closer.  
"I disagree. " Adelaide took one step back.  
"Look Adelaide. I don't get it. I've always given you money you asked me for. You have the things you want. Why do you insist on working still?! "  
"Right.. I know.. " Adelaide held her head down. "Well...thank you for that.. But it's not the money issue! I wanna work, because I want to! I need to! I wish to be independent like you. Oh dad, please remember it when you were in my age. " tears suffused her eyes and she finally let it out but before her dad could embrace her, she ran into the home, straight to her room and completely ignoring anyone in the house on her way.

* * *

 

Pressing the forward button on the controller, Kandomere moved the wheelchair. Montehugh was waving hand for him behind the gate. After opening the gate and house door for his friend, like always he came back to his special spot. It was right under the window and near the fireplace and the balcony. He'd spent years and years like this. He gradually adapted himself to this new condition but he never quitted working with the Magic Task Force. Though what he had been doing for the past 14 years, wasn't really 'working'. Because it was kind of helping Montehugh solve and discover more things about the cases he was involved in but Kandomere considered it 'working'.  
"Kando,maybe you should give me the keys for this house. At least the entrance keys." Montehugh came in, looking horribly tired. Kandomere gave no answer.  
"Today was a waste of time. If I can not call it a waste, I don't know what I can call it. "  
"Did you track him down? " Kandomere asked seriously. It was his usual him.  
"We did. But he was gone before we even get there. " Montehugh throw his tired form on the couch. He started rubbing his eyes.  
Kandomere turned his back to him and faced the window. The sun was already out. "You should be following his footprints. "  
"Follow?! Following him?! Man, I'm falling apart.. " Montehugh sighed. Sometimes he wondered why this elf never understands his words. "I hate this day and all the unproductive days like this. "  
Again, Kandomere said nothing. He was simply staring at the horizon.  
"But some good news for you, boss. " Montehugh managed to get into a sitting position.  
Kandomere turned his head slightly towards him. He was showing no emotions on his face.  
"You'll see. " smiling, Montehugh stood on his feet. With a pat on the elf's shoulder, he left the mansion. Kandomere's mind was too invested in the case to care about 'some good news'.

* * *

"Adele, are you there? " Mr. Clinton knocked her door for the second time. Finally, Adelaide opened the door. But just a little.  
"Honey, you don't need to thank me. All I have is yours and Royce's. "  
"I'm not cross with you, dad. I just need time for myself to be alone. " she answered him in a low voice.  
"Please come out." He held his hand for her. "We have made the decision to let you work. " he smiled.  
"Work?! "  
"Yes. But we'll find you a suitable safe job. We'll head to the Job Center tomorrow morning. "  
Adelaide's heart started beating so fast in her chest. Finally, her dream was coming true.


	4. On my way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide is trying to get a full time job, meanwhile Kandomere is trying to make peace with his past and current situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knooow, ya girl was hella busy... Sorry for the late update!!! Enjoy the short chapter.

.

.  
Mr. Clinton and his daughter were on their way to the Job Center. All he wished was finding a safe job for Adelaide; a job that's both suitable for a young girl and can't waste most of her free time. So the choice was to look for part-time jobs. However, he had a feeling like Adele would insist on full-time jobs.   
"I can't think of a great job, dad. Would it be okay if I start working in a library?! I can draw some paintings there too."  
Looking outside, she noticed the banners on top of the stores.   
"Well, let's see if there's a vacant job to fulfill it or not. " he could see how his little girl was getting exited about being independent.   
Inside the job center, the crowd had stood in lines. It was really crowded but if they wanted to be interviewed, they had to stand in lines. Adelaide made a face.   
"See dad! Look at the people! It's only you who wants his daughter to stay at home and relax. "  
Mr. Clinton sighed. "But I want you to stay safe, Adele. "  
"I understand. But you can't keep me to yourself forever, can you?! " she drew her eyebrows together.   
Adelaide's father touched the bridge of his nose. "No, you're right. I can't keep you forever to myself. "  
"So?? That means today I'm gonna take whatever job is vacant and waiting for me. " she grinned and in response, Mr. Clinton shook his head. She'd always liked to turn into such stubborn person at times.

* * *

 

There's a little bit of 'I want to do something important with positive impacts' in everyone; and for Kandomere there's just too much of that sense in him and often, it makes him go crazy when he isn't capable of doing something he feels like he should do. Like today, right after he had his breakfast, he went to the library in order to study more about 'Orc Rights' but a very old pistol on the shelf caught his attention. He raised his hand, reached out but the pistol was still out if his reach. Since for several times he has ended up with his face hitting the floor, He hated to attempt standing on his numb feet, even, with the help of a wall or a shelf. Probably an umbrella was a good choice to get it down. So he used a long umbrella to hit the pistol.  
The pistol fell down on the floor and made a sound; which took Kandomere into another time and made him wonder in silence.   
For the elf, the sound of his pistol hitting the floor was like a weaker version of the car suddenly stopping on the asphalt.  
'Why did it happen?! How?! Who did it?! ' Kandomere thought without showing an emotion on his face. However, after placing the pistol on his lap, he smiled slightly and took one of his pocket handkerchiefs to dust it off. There, he rubbed a finger on the Elven scriptures carved into the wooden handheld. Instantly, he remembered it crystal clear. It was him who used a keen knife to carve out branch and leaf designs on it; which wasn't far away from the elvish alphabet. He was younger. Much younger and he was one of the swat team members that time. That's where his career path began from.   
Tilting his head, he glanced over his collection on the wall behind him. It wasn't only the pistol on his lap that had memories for him, there were also a shotgun and a rifle and a crossbow on the wall as well. A collection of his all time favorite weapons. Kandomere placed his hands on the desk. Putting aside his pistol, he then picked up his half-read book, went to the page he last left.  
"You are all my friends. " he whispered to himself.

 

 


End file.
